


that ain't love written on your face

by zombierump



Category: Glee
Genre: Cock Slapping, Facial, Light Bondage, M/M, Throat Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-24
Updated: 2011-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombierump/pseuds/zombierump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine and Kurt decide to do one of their favorite sexual activities a little differently. </p>
            </blockquote>





	that ain't love written on your face

This isn't the first time they've done this, or even the second, but it is the first time they've done this with Blaine giving up complete control. His hands are behind his back, restrained with the soft leather cuffs Kurt gave him for their four month anniversary, and his knees are spread wide by the bar at his ankles. He's completely at his boyfriend's mercy and, as Kurt moves to stand in front of him, he moans in anticipation, the sound muffled by his gag. Kurt smiles down at him and rubs a finger over the spit slick ball, over Blaine's stretched lips.

He hums his pleasure and steps back, looking away from Blaine as he undoes his fly and pulls his cock out. He's not completely hard yet and takes a moment to stroke himself, lips pulling into a smile as he hears his boyfriend whimper. Kurt bites his lip and looks at Blaine.

"You want this," he asks.

Blaine nods his head, trying to shuffle closer. Kurt shakes his head and smacks at his cheek.

"Don't move," Kurt says and moves closer to Blaine.

He rubs the head of his cock against the gag, groaning, and then against Blaine's upper lip. When he pulls away, a small drop of pre-cum is clinging there. Kurt lets go of his cock, reaching around to undo the gag. He lets it drop to the floor and, as soon as it's out of the way, Blaine is licking at his lips.

He looks up at Kurt, eyes pleading, and then looks at his cock. Kurt takes pity on him and tilts his hips forward. He wants to tell Blaine to suck it, to take it in his mouth and into his throat, but he says nothing and it seems he doesn't need to.

Blaine licks at the head, takes a shaky breath, and then takes it into his mouth. He slides down, keeping his tongue flat, and moans at the feel of Kurt on his tongue, hot and heavy. Kurt sighs, head tilted back, and works his fingers into Blaine's curls.

"So good at this, baby," he says and Blaine's chest tightens at his approval.

He works his mouth down further until Kurt's cock is filling up his mouth, stretching his lips and plugging his throat. Blaine pushes further, feels the head slide into his throat, and he groans. Kurt's hips stutter against his face, forcing him to take even more.

Blaine breathes through his nose and begins to swallow around Kurt's dick. He swallows hard and long, continuing until Kurt pulls his hips back. His cock pops out of his boyfriend's mouth and Blaine makes a noise of disappointment, trying to get it back.

Kurt tightens his fingers in his curls and holds his head steady. He pulls one hand away and uses it to steady his cock as he pushes the head against Blaine's lips. The bound man opens his mouth, ready to take it back in, but his boyfriend has other ideas.

He slides his cockhead across Blaine's cheek, smearing spit and pre-cum over his sweaty skin, and then slaps it there. Blaine makes a choked off noise, eyes going wide, and Kurt smirks.

"Like that, do we?"

He does it again, this time to the other cheek, and Blaine groans. He tries to turn his head, to get it back in his mouth, but Kurt slaps it against his cheek again and pulls away before he can have a taste.

"Do you want it," Kurt asks and Blaine nods, eager to have Kurt's cock again.

His boyfriend licks his lips and presses the head against Blaine's lips. He tells Blaine to _open_ and slips inside as soon as his jaw drops. Kurt doesn't stop until Blaine's nose presses against his groin, groaning as he feels the clench of Blaine's throat.

"Don't close your mouth," he says and starts to thrust his hips, pulling back until the head rests against Blaine's tongue and then pushing until it's back in his throat.

There's no talk after that, only the sound of fucking and a small _uck uck uck_ noise as Kurt's cock enters Blaine's throat and leaves. Kurt's breathing turns heavy and he tightens his hold in Blaine's hair, slowing the thrust of his hips to a roll.

Blaine moans, loving the way Kurt is fucking his face. He loves knowing that he can just let go; loves that he doesn't have to be in control. All he has to do is let Kurt use him and he loves that. He loves feeling Kurt's fingers tangled in his curls and the way his hips start to stutter against his face as Kurt gets closer to climax. What he loves most, though, is how full his mouth is; the way Kurt's cock fills his mouth completely and plugs his throat, making it hard to breathe. He fucking _lives_ on that feeling and can't get enough of it.

Blaine feels the tremble in Kurt's thighs and he groans, knowing how close his boyfriend is. He tries to tell him to _come_ , tries to mumble around Kurt's cock, but he can't get it out and Kurt isn't pulling back. The other man just drives his dick in further, keeping his rhythm until his hips begin to jerk.

Kurt slides out of Blaine's mouth, getting a hand on his dick and stroking. He hooks his thumb in his boyfriend's mouth and opens it more.

"D-don't close it. Stick your tongue out."

Blaine does what he's told and, as soon as his tongue is out and waiting, Kurt comes. It hits Blaine in the mouth, pooling on his tongue, and streaks across his cheek, his forehead. It mixes with the spit running down his chin and drips down his throat. Blaine swallows what has made it into his mouth and watches Kurt come down.

When Kurt is done, he stares at Blaine with trembling lips and then goes to his knees. He licks across Blaine's mouth and then up his cheek, gathering his come into his mouth and kissing Blaine. The bound man groans, sucking the taste from Kurt's tongue, and whines when it's gone.

Kurt pulls back and whispers, "so fucking _hot_ ," before taking Blaine into his hand. It only takes a few strokes and then Blaine is coming over his fingers, hot and slick. Kurt sucks it off and kisses him again, shoveling the taste into his mouth.

Blaine shivers and closes his eyes, leaning against Kurt. He knows they should take these restraints off and clean up, but for now, he just wants to rest and bask in Kurt's warmth.


End file.
